Un appel du passé Partie I
by Narcissss
Summary: Quand Tony est rappelé par son passé, que va t'il choisir...la chasse ou le NCIS?
1. Un appel du passé

_Seule l'histoire est de moi, les personnages et les deux univers sont aux réalisateurs et scénaristes de NCIS et Supernatural._

**ATTENTION!!!!!!! Spoilers!!!!!!!!**

**Supernatural, post saison 2**, sauf que Ash est en vie et... un peu OOC...

PS: Pour ceux qui l'ignore, Azazel est le nom du "démon aux yeux jaunes"

* * *

Tony dormait comme un bébé, il était bientôt 7h00…

Le téléphone sonna avant le réveil. C'est donc à moitié endormi qu'il répondit :

- Dinozzo

- _Bonjour Tony, c'est Ellen. _

Tony ouvrit les yeux et se redressa d'un coup.

- Ellen ?

- _Ca fait longtemps, n'est-ce-pas ? _

- C'est le cas de le dire !

- _Tony, je ne t'appelle pas pour rien… _

- Et moi qui croyais que tu voulais juste prendre de mes nouvelles, plaisanta-t-il

- _Un portail ouvrant sur l'Enfer a été ouvert. On pense que 100 ou peut-être 200 démons ont été libérés. Bobby et moi, on rappelle tout le monde… _

- C… Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- _Azazel… _

Tony jura en Italien.

- _Ce n'est pas tout… _

- Qu'est-ce qui peut rivaliser avec ça ? demanda t-il, à la fois ironique et anxieux

- _Le Refuge a été incendié… _

Le cœur de Tony manqua un battement.

- Jo ?

- _… _

- Oh mon dieu… Je suis désolé, murmura t-il

- _Il y avait aussi plusieurs chasseurs… _

Aucun des deux ne parla pendant quelques instants.

- Tu n'as vraiment aucune bonne nouvelle ? demanda Tony, incertain.

- _Azazel est mort ? _

Il sourit légèrement.

- Qui ?

- _Dean Winchester_

- Il a vengé Mary... soupira t-il

- _Et John, d'une certaine manière. _

- John est…

- _Mort, oui. _

- Bon sang…

- _Tony, nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux, nous allons avoir besoin de toi. _

- Je…

- _C'est la guerre ! Celle qu'on craignait… _

- … Je ne sais pas Ellen…

- …

- …

- _Rappelle-moi à ce numéro quand tu sauras… _

- Bonne chance…

- _On a besoin de toi Tony, à bientôt j'espère… _

Tony raccrocha et se laissa retomber sur le lit, encore sous le choc de tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre…

Lorsqu'il se redressa, il vit qu'il allait encore être en retard. Il secoua la tête et fila dans la salle de bain.

Une fois arrivé au NCIS, Tony n'alla pas directement à son bureau, mais descendit au labo.

La musique était à fond et Abby faisait des recherches en sautant un peu partout, comme à son habitude. Tony, la regarda quelques secondes, le regard triste, mais un léger sourire aux lèvres. Abby finit par le voir :

- Tony ! …Euh…Ca va ?

Sans un mot, Tony s'avança vers elle et la pris dans ses bras. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou, et ne bougea plus. Surprise, elle l'enlaça doucement.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Abby ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, mais n'osait pas briser ce moment, apparemment, il en avait besoin.

Quand Tony la lâcha enfin, il avait les yeux brillants.

En voyant le visage inquiet d'Abby, il lui fit un petit sourire.

- Merci Abby… murmura t-il.

Il lui fit un bisou sur la joue puis se dégagea de son étreinte et s'en alla, direction le bureau, laissant Abby inquiète et désorientée.

Depuis, Tony essayait de donner le change, mais les regards d'Abby faisaient comprendre aux autres que quelque chose clochait entre eux deux.

Le quatrième jour suivant l'appel d'Hélène, il y eut deux Marin'S assassinés et un troisième enlevé.

Cela faisait 12 heures et ils n'avançaient pas. Ils avaient besoin de remonter une connexion et pour ça, ils devraient le faire depuis la Maison Blanche, comme il ne pouvaient pas, ils essayaient de la craquer… autant dire qu'ils tournaient en rond…

Gibbs était sur les nerfs. Aucune piste, rien, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'attendre qu'Abby réussisse.

Tony, qui n'avait pas vraiment arrêté de penser au coup de fil d'Ellen, eut une idée.

Il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro, sous le regard intrigué des autres.

- Ash ? Salut mec, c'est Tony… non, je n'appelle pas à propos de ça. T'es où en ce moment ?...Parfait ! J'aurais un service a te demander… tu te sentirais capable de craquer la Maison Blanche ?

Tony entendit vaguement quelqu'un s'étouffer…

- ... Au NCIS, à tout de suite… euh Ash ?… Habille-toi, s'il te plait…

Il raccrocha. Quand il releva la tête, tout le monde le dévisageait…

- Ben quoi ? Il faut qu'on entre, non ?

- …

- Ash est un génie ! assura Tony.

Une heure plus tard, Gibbs, Ziva, McGee et Abby virent arriver le dénommé Ash, avec un look… bizarre mais qui plaisait assez à Abby. Ils virent DiNozzo lui sauter dans les bras, et l'autre lui rendre son accolade de la même façon.

Voilà qui promettait…

Comme l'avait prévu Tony, Ash arriva à craquer la maison blanche, et ce en moins d'une heure.

Abby le regardait comme si il était une espèce disparue, Tim n'arrivait pas à fermer la bouche, Gibbs et Ziva avaient été stupéfaits mais s'étaient repris assez vite, quant à Tony… il n'avait pas arrêté de blaguer avec Ash, pas le moins du monde surpris par l'exploit.

Une fois qu'Abby eut remonté la connexion, ils allèrent libérer le capitaine et arrêter les ravisseurs.

Pendant ce temps, Ash était resté au labo et discutait avec Abby.

Comment avait-il appris tout ça ? Comment avait-il connu Tony ? … Ash répondait tant qu'il pouvait mais elle avait bien senti qu'il cherchait ses mots.

Quand Tony revint au NCIS avec les autres, il descendit directement au labo.

- Merci mec, tu nous bien aidé sur ce coup-là… sourit-il

- Je te dois au moins ça !

Ils sourirent.

Abby les regarda partir. Une fois arrivés dans les bureaux, McGee félicita encore Ash tandis que Gibbs le regardait d'un œil plus ou moins méfiant mais il ne fit rien, il avait confiance en DiNozzo.

Ash allait partir, mais avant, il se retourna vers Tony :

- Tu as pris ta décision ?

- …

Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux, puis Ash brisa de nouveau le silence :

- Reste.

- Quoi ? demanda Tony, surpris

- Reste…

Ash regarda les membres de l'équipe, qui s'étaient tous tournés vers eux à ces mots, s'attardant sur Gibbs, puis regarda Tony à nouveau :

- Ils te diront le contraire, sauf peut être Bobby, mais… t'es bien ici… Et puis t'as changé...sourit-il doucement.

Changé ? … Oui… Oui il avait changé…

Il n'était plus un chasseur, il était un agent fédéral : Il continuait d'aider les gens mais… avec plus de sang froid, sans toute cette obsession et... cette envie, ce besoin, de vengeance qui caractérisait tout chasseur...

Ash sourit :

- Crois-moi, t'es bien ici….

Tony sourit et acquiesca, Ash lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et parti.

Abby, qui était remonté, avait entendu toute la conversation et venait de comprendre (en partie) ce qui perturbait autant Tony.

Elle couru vers lui et se jeta à son cou :

- Tu restes pas vrai ?

Tony serra Abby dans ses bras. Il regarda Ziva, le Bleu puis son regard accrocha celui de Gibbs :

- Oui… Je reste…, déclara t-il fermement.

Tout était rentré dans l'ordre alors, tout irait bien...

N'est-ce-pas ?

0OoO0


	2. Imprévu, quand tu nous tiens

_Supernatural:_ post-saison 2

_NCIS:_ début saison 4

**ProcrastinateIsGood** a demandé une suite... je me suis dit, pourquoi pas...

**Neverland** et **Sunday87** ont demandé les frères Winchesters, les voici!

Si il y a des choses que vous voulez voir, dites le moi, j'en tiendrais compte.

* * *

Tony avait prévu une petite soirée tranquille. Une pizza, un canapé, un James Bond.

Pas de fille. Une petite pause, ça ne fait pas de mal…

Il avait tout prévu, tout. Sauf une chose…

Il était confortablement installé dans son canapé, sa pizza qui ne demandait qu'à être mangée et le film qui venait de commencer.

Sauf que…

Sauf que quelqu'un sonna à la porte !

Il avait bien pensé à ne pas répondre mais ça semblait important.

Prêt à passé un savon à celui ou celle qui avait le malheur de le déranger à ce moment précis, il ouvrit la porte.

Et là… sa colère retomba d'un coup.

Devant lui se trouvait Sam, les vêtements déchirés, soutenant tant qu'il pouvait un homme ensanglanté, ressemblant à Dean…

- J'ai besoin de ton aide…

0OoO0

Le lendemain, Tony arriva au bureau avec des énormes cernes sous les yeux. Il s'assit à son bureau, posa sa tête sur ses bras et ferma les yeux.

Ziva le regarda intriguée et inquiète. Elle regarda Gibbs qui s'efforçait de rester impassible.

Tony faisait des examens à l'hôpital, portait un bracelet de malade, et maintenant, il arrivait dans un état...

Tim avait bien sentit que l'ambiance était devenue tendue mais ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, aussi, il essaya de détendre l'atmosphère :

- Elle s'appelait comment la fille de cette nuit Tony ? demanda t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Hum ?... pas de fille… soirée pénarde… grommela t-il ironiquement, bien que personne ne le releva.

A cette réponse, Ziva et Gibbs sentirent leur estomac se nouer.

Inconscient de l'effet qu'il venait de provoqué chez ses collègues, Tony repensa à ce qui était arrivé à sa « soirée pénarde »… :

**FLASH**

Tony avait fait entré Sam et Dean, il était allé chercher un grand drap de bain pour l'étendre sur le canapé, et allongea l'évanouis dessus.

Heureusement, ce n'était pas si grave que cela en avait l'air. Dean avait reçu un énorme coup sur la tête, assez pour le sonner un bon moment, mais pas pour le mettre en danger… Ses blessures n'étaient pas très graves… rien qu'il ne puisse rafistoler.

Ce qui l'ennuyait le plus, c'était que le sang n'était pas tout à lui…

**FLASH**

- …J'ai repris la chasse…

**FLASH**

- … On est recherché par le FBI, Dean pour meurtre, moi, pour complicité…

**FLASH**

- … Le démon m'avait fait boire son sang… C'est de là que viennent mes visions de morts…

**FLASH**

- … Dean a fait un Pacte pour me ressusciter…

**FLASH**

**FLASH **

**FLASH**

Il n'avait pas pu s'endormir… Il avait couché Dean dans son lit, Sam sur le canapé… lui était resté éveillé…

Ca faisait beaucoup pour une soirée. La… bizarrerie de Sam, les morts, le pacte, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il hébergeait deux évadés recherchés par le FBI pour meurtres et vols, profanations et autres…

…

C'est peut être pour ça qu'il avait mal au crâne ?

Il se redressa, se massa les tempes puis se leva, direction la salle d'autopsie.

- Où vas-tu DiNozzo ? l'interpella Gibbs

- … voir Ducky, besoin d'une aspirine…

- …

0OoO0

Dean se réveilla doucement. Il se souvenait des vampires, d'une douleur sourde derrière la tête, la voie inquiète de Sammy… mais, bizarrement, il se sentait très bien… Il était dans un lit très confortable…

Réalisant soudain que ce n'était pas normal, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Il était dans une chambre totalement inconnue, et qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à une chambre d'hôtel… Il se leva doucement, encore endolori, regarda ses blessures et vit qu'elles avaient toutes été soignées…

Il atterrit dans le salon, et vit Sam, endorrmi sur le canapé.

- Sammy… eh, Sammy, réveille-toi…

- Hum… Dean ! Comment tu te sens ?

- Euh… bien… Où est-ce qu'on est ?

- Chez Tony…

- …

- Dean ?

- Nous sommes chez un agent fédéral que tu n'as pas vu depuis des années ?

- Oui.

- …

- J'ai confiance en lui !

- C'est un agent fédéral ! lui reprocha t-il

- C'était un chasseur ! …Dean, il m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois...

0OoO0

Pendant que Sam et Dean décidait de ce qu'ils allaient faire, Tony était remonté à son bureau. Il faisait bravement face au sourcils haussés de ses collègues.

Conscient qu'il ne tiendrait pas la journée, Tony avait pris un café.Sucré, certes, mais un _café_.

Heureusement, enfin, question de point de vue, le téléphone sonna, un marin'S retrouvé mort à Norfolk.

0OoO0

**Puisqu'on me l'a demandé, je fais une suite, suite qui fait apparaître les frères Winchester. **

**PS : Chaque auteur peut connaître les statistiques de leur fic : **

**Il y a, à cette heure, 182 lectures de ma fic et 3 reviews… **

**… **


	3. Flash Back

_Supernatural:_ post-saison 2

_NCIS:_ début saison 4

* * *

Ils roulaient direction Norfolk, c'était Gibbs qui conduisait. Tony était assis sur le siège passager. Les yeux dans le vague, il ne sentait pas les œillades de ses collègues… 

POV Tony

Quel chasseur ne s'est jamais demandé ce qu'aurait été sa vie si il n'avait jamais su…

Pas moi…

Non, plus d'une fois j'aurais tout donné pour revenir en arrière… L'insouciance…

Au lieu de ça, j'ai su.

C'était il y a 14 ans, je me souviens de cette soirée comme si c'était hier…

**FLASH**

On avait 21 ans. Avec des copains, on avait prévu de sortir pour une nuit de folie ! C'était le jour d'anniversaire de Kylian, mon meilleur ami. Je le connaissais depuis des années, on était comme les doigts de la main… Du coup, j'avais prévu une super sortie, avec des filles, de la bière, de la musique…

Et c'est ce qu'on a fait… C'était génial.

On venait de sortir d'une fête assez arrosée, on rentrait à pied. On avait déjà bien marché quand Kyle s'est rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas pris son portable. Bourré comme il était j'ai pris pitié de lui, j'ai fait ma B.A. et je suis reparti le chercher.

Quand je suis revenu…

Je me suis figé, je ne pouvais plus bouger…

Devant moi, mes potes étaient par terre, les yeux ouverts, totalement éventrés…

C'est quand j'ai entendu un gémissement que j'ai réagit. J'ai couru vers Kyle, il était encore en vie…

Enfin, en vie…

« p... pas… pas humains… »

La dernière chose qu'il n'est jamais dit… Il était mort dans mes bras.

C'était son anniversaire…

**FLASH**

A un évènement comme ça, chacun réagit différemment.

Certains auraient pleurés, d'autres se seraient renfermés sur eux-mêmes, d'autres encore auraient eu peur de sortir…

Moi, j'avais la rage.

Mes potes étaient allez à cette soirée parce que je les y avais emmené.

Ils étaient morts, et moi j'étais encore en vie.

Et si j'étais encore en vie, c'est parce que c'était l'anniversaire de Kylian, qu'il avait bu, et qu'il en avait oublié son portable…

J'avais la rage.

Je ne suis plus retourné en cours. Avant, je voulais être médecin, et là, je suis peu à peu devenu flic.

J'ai traqué ces « biiiip » pendant des semaines. Je suivais leurs exploits sur les journaux.

Et puis un jour, je les ai retrouvés…

Ou plutôt c'est eux qui m'ont trouvés.

…

A la seconde où je les ai vu, j'ai su que c'était eux, mais j'ai aussi su que je ne m'en sortirais pas vivant.

Ils étaient deux. Ils faisaient environ 1m80, mais ils avaient les yeux bleus électriques, un regard de monstre… J'étais paralysé, je ne pouvais plus bouger. Quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas à cause de la peur, mais plutôt à cause de leurs yeux.

Leurs ongles se sont allongés d'une quinzaine de centimètre, et là…

Là je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de voir des adultes. Deux hommes, la quarantaine à peine, ont profités du fait que les… créatures me fixaient pour les approcher par derrière et les tuer.

Ils les ont décapités mais elles ne saignaient pas, le… fluide qui s'échappait était bleu vermeille

Ces deux hommes s'appelaient Bobby Singer et John Winchester.

**FLASH**

Ils m'ont tout appris. J'ai travaillé peu de fois avec John, je l'ai même rarement revu mais je ne l'ai jamais oublié. J'ai suivi Bobby partout où il allait, j'apprenais très vite.

Enfin, j'avais un peu de mal pour les combats au corps à corps, je me suis pris beaucoup de raclées ! Mais pour compenser, j'avais une excellente de vue et de très bons réflexes, ce qui m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois !

C'est avec Bobby que j'ai rencontré d'autres chasseurs, il m'a emmené au Refuge, où j'ai fait la connaissance d'Ellen et de sa petite fille, Jo.

Deux ans plus tard, j'ai fait cavalier seul et, parallèlement, je suivais des études de droit, ça pouvait toujours servir…

C'est d'ailleurs ici que j'ai rencontré Sam Winchester pour la première fois, je venais d'avoir mon diplôme et j'aidais des étudiants pour me faire un peu d'argent.

Sam n'avait pas besoin de cours, il était très doué.

Je m'étais souvent demandé si il était apparenté à John.

J'ai eu me réponse, un soir où je lui faisait réviser du droit pénal.

Je n'avais pas prévu que deux vampires viendraient nous rendre visite.

Tout se passa assez vite : On s'était levé en même temps, en ordonnant à l'autre de ne pas bouger.

On s'était alors regardé, surpris, puis on s'était jeté sur eux.

Après plusieurs embrassades avec les murs, on les avait finalement tués.

Là, il a appris que je chassait, et moi, qu'il était bien le fils de John.

A partir de ce soir-là, on ne se retrouvait plus pour les cours, on se retrouvait pour discuter de tout et de rien.

Ma rencontre avec Sam m'avait sorti de ma spirale. Il avait des opinions bien arrêtées contre la chasse. Mary était décédée, il était triste mais pas haineux.

Peu à peu, j'ai fait le deuil de mes amis et de Kyle.

Je redevenais "l'adolescent attardé" que j'avais été, je reprenais goût à la vie.

Kyle était mort, il était vengé, et il était en paix.

L'année d'après, j'ai passé le concours d'inspecteur de police et j'ai été muté.

Je ne l'ai plus revu pendant des années. On restait en contact par mails. Enfin… jusqu'à la mort de Jessica…

0OoO0

Aujourd'hui, Sam était dans mon appartement, et honnètement, j'allais devoir jouer très serré entre le NCIS, le FBI et La Grenouille.

Mon mal de tête n'était pas prêt de passer…

0OoO0

Merci pour vos reviews !

**Si vous voulez voir des choses se passer ou autres, n'hésitez surtout pas, au contraire !**

Ben oui, je n'avais pas prévu de suite... Je sais où je vais car je sais comment sera la fin de l'histoire

(et je la garderai même si elle risque d'en frustrer quelques uns, lol !)

**mais pour ce qui se passe avant...**

**Autrement dit, si vous ne voulez pas une fic courte, je vous écoute !**


	4. Damoclès

_Supernatural:_ post-saison 2

_NCIS:_ début saison 4

* * *

Tony rentra chez lui assez tard, il était vingt-deux heures. 

Il était de mauvaise humeur, la journée avait été longue. Le marin'S assassiné avait été étranglé. Ils avaient recueillis énormément de témoignages mais aucun ne concordait. Dans ce quartier, les gens étaient vraiment mythomanes.

Résultat de tous ça, ils avaient tourné, et tourné, et tourné en rond, toute la journée.

Au final, l'affaire était pourtant simple… femme vénale…

Comme quoi, on ne voit pas les choses qui sont sous notre nez…

Il gara sa voiture dans l'allée puis se dirigea vers son appartement. Il fallait qu'ils discutent ce soir, la situation ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Ils devaient régler certains points de toute urgence.

C'est plongé dans ses penséesqu'il ouvrit la porte de son appartement ; en un clin d'œil, il fut attiré dans l'appartement, la porte fut refermée et il avait un couteau sur la gorge.

Il cligna des yeux et reconnu Dean. Ne lui laissant pas le temps d'en placer une, il grogna :

- Je t'ai soigné, je t'ai prêté mon lit, et je vous cache… Si j'avais voulu vous balancer, tu ne porterais pas mes vêtements mais du orange, alors poses ce couteau avant que je te le fasse gober !

- Désolé…

Il était tard, Dean avait commencé à s'endormir. Il avait ensuite entendu le bruit de la clé dans la serrure, il s'était pressé d'aller à la cuisine, avait pris un couteau puis s'était posté derrière la porte. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de s'en servir, du moins pas sur un humain mais il n'était pas très en forme et détestait se sentir vulnérable.

A porte s'était ouverte, il avait tiré l'inconnu à l'intérieur. Quand il reconnu Tony, il se souvint alors où il était, et qu'il était en train de menacer l'homme qui les hébergeait et pouvait les donner en pâture au FBI d'un claquement de doigt.

…

Euh… Oups ?

Tony ne se préoccupa pas plus que ça de Dean, il alla chercher Sam et réunit les deux frères dans le salon.

Ils devaient mettre certaines choses au point… et il avait déjà une petite idée de ce par quoi ils allaient commencer, seulement pour ça, il lui fallait quelques détails…

Détails que Sam lui donna volontiers, bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée du pourquoi.

Il laissa son lit au deux frères et prit le canapé. Dean allait mieux mais un bon lit ne lui ferait pas de mal, au contraire, quant à Sam… et bien, si Sam dormait sur le canapé, il aurait partagé son lit avec Dean et… il n'avait jamais dormi avec un homme et n'avait jamais songé à le faire…

C'est comme ça qu'il passa une bonne heure à se retourner sur son propre canapé, à préparer ce qu'il allait faire. Il prit alors son portable, envoya un texto puis se rendormi, en croisant mentalement les doigts.

Le lendemain, il laissa Sam et Dean dormir et parti assez tôt à son travail. Il attaqua la paperasse qui s'accumulait sur son bureau. Il vit arriver Gibbs, Ziva puis McGee. Il était nerveux et ne faisait pas grand-chose pour le cacher.

- Un problème Tony ?

Il ouvrit la bouche, cherchant une réponse plausible à donner à Ziva, puis se résolu à dire la vérité :

- … j'attend un coup de fil…

Quand on parle du loup… son téléphone sonna. Tony le pris, regarda le nom qui s'affichait… c'était lui.

Il se mordilla les lèvres puis décrocha en s'éloignant un peu :

- DiNozzo !

_- Bonjour, Ethan Hames à l'appareil, j'ai reçu un message venant de vous, cela semblait urgent…_

- Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

_- Bien sûr, vous m'avez évité de finir dépecé par ce… cette chose. C'était il y a huit ans mais je crois que je n'oublierai jamais cette journée…_

- Oui, c'était ça… Je… j'aurais besoin d'un service…

_- Bien sûr, que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

- Hem… il s'agit d'un _très_ grand service…

_- … Vous m'avez rendu un… « très grand service »… Dites-moi quel est votre problème, je pourrais sûrement vous aider !_

- Je préfèrerais ne pas le faire au téléphone, vous auriez un moment à me consacrer ce midi ?

_- Je peux me libérer, oui._

- Le Grater's Pub ?

_- … A midi quinze ?_

- Entendu, merci.

_- Je vous en pris, à toute à l'heure._

- Tony raccrocha. Tout allait se jouer au déjeuner…

Le reste de la matinée, il ne fut pas d'une grande aide.

Tous se demandaient avec qui il avait rendez-vous pour déjeuner : Tim pensait à une fille, mais ça ne suffisait pas à justifier sa… nervosité. Ziva et Gibbs pensaient, quant à eux, à un médecin…

Toutefois, Gibbs refusa de le laisser s'apitoyer sur son sort, il n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions sur une vieille affaire qui venait de ressurgir…

Tony n'eut jamais autant de tapes sur la tête que ce matin-là…

Midi arriva enfin, et Tony alla à son rendez-vous.

0OoO0

J'arrête-là ?

…

Bon d'accord, je vous en mets encore un peu…

0OoO0

Tony arriva à son rendez-vous, mais Ethan n'était pas encore arrivé. Il travaillait à la NSA, Noyau du Secret Absolu, comme disait Kyle… Ethan était vraiment bien placé pour l'aider, et honnètement, il espérait de tout coeur qu'il le ferait.

Il n'avait pas vu que Gibbs l'avait suivi... :

Ce n'était pas dans ces habitude de faire ça, c'était même contre ses principes, mais il s'inquiétait vraiment pour Tony. Ils travaillaient ensemble depuis des années, c'était son co-équipier.

Et là, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas et il ne pouvait rien faire.

Quoi de plus insupportable que ça ?

Il vit un homme d'environ quarante ou cinquante ans arriver.

Il vit Tony se lever et lui serrer la main, passant une main dans ses cheveux, comme toujours quand il était nerveux.

Il les vit s'asseoir et discuter… enfin, c'était surtout Tony qui parlait. C'est dans des moments comme ça qu'il regrettait de ne pas savoir lire sur les lèvres comme Abby.

Il vit Tony appréhender la réaction de son interlocuteur qui était visiblement bouche-bée, les yeux grands ouverts.

Pendant un moment, aucun d'eux ne bougea…

L'inconnu sembla avoir pris une décision, Tony eut un grand sourire.

De toute la scène, c'est ce sourire que Jethro retint.

Rassuré, il reparti.

Gibbs sut qu'il avait eut raison quand, en début d'après-midi, Tony arriva d'humeur joyeuse, taquinant McGee et provoquant Ziva. Ils en furent d'ailleurs interloqués, mais puisque Tony était redevenu lui-même, ils repoussèrent leurs questions dans un coin de leur tête.

0OoO0

Alors, ça vous a plu ?

Je dédicacerai mon prochain chapitre, qui je pense sera le dernier ou avant dernier, à ceux qui auront deviné ce que Ethan vient faire dans cette histoire…

Ca ne me semble pas très difficile, mais en même temps... c'est moi l'auteur ! lol !

Allez, à bientôt !!


	5. Gordon

_Supernatural :_ post-saison 2 (Gordon est sorti de prison)

_NCIS:_ début saison 4

**Sunday87**, tu as perdu, mais l'idée n'était pas mal ! Cependant, comme tu es la seule à avoir essayé, ce chapitre est quand même pour toi !

* * *

Sam entra dans la chambre d'hôpital, et s'arrêta sur le seuil. 

Devant lui, _il_ était pâle, trop pâle, allongé dans ce lit, un tube enfoncé dans la gorge.

Il ne voulait pas qu'_il_ meure… pas à cause de lui…

Il s'assit sur la chaise près de son lit, et resta là, à le regarder, espérant qu'_il_ se réveille.

**0OoO0**

Plus ou moins coupé du monde réel, _il_ revivait en boucle ces derniers évènements…

0o0

Tony était rentré au NCIS, de bonne humeur, Ethan lui avait promis de faire ce qu'il fallait… et il l'avait fait.

Il l'avait appelé, dans l'après midi, pour le lui confirmer.

Les frères Winchester étaient blanchi…

Le FBI n'aurait plus accès à leurs fichiers, et les autres agences ne sauraient jamais qu'ils avaient eu un "casier chargé".

Il ne savait pas trop comment il avait fait ça mais… Dean et Sam étaient libres…

Quand il leur avait annoncé ça, il avait été un peu déçu… Il s'était attendu à des effusions de joies, au lieu de ça, il avait eu droit à deux petits poissons hors de l'eau.

Quelques instants plus tard, Sam s'était repris, il s'était levé et l'avait serré dans ses bras, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Dean avait bafouillé un merci. Tony venait de faire un grand bond dans son estime. Il avait confiance en lui maintenant.

0o0

Quelques jours étaient passés, et Tony était redevenu normal, souriant, blagueur, un brin macho…

Et puis Gordon était arrivé…

Un soir, il avait débarqué chez Tony, par surprise.

Il s'en était pris à Dean, en l'assommant assez violemment.Il s'était ensuite retrouvé face à Sam, Sam qu'il avait salement amoché… Il n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire, c'était d'enfoncer ce couteau dans son cœur.

Là, Tony était arrivé.

Il avait reconnu Gordon… C'était la seule chose qui l'avait empêché de le tuer. Il lui avait tiré dans la main, celle qui tenait le couteau…

Gordon avait crié, puis s'était levé, en tenant sa main qui saignait.

Il l'avait regardé avec haine, et une pointe de déception peut être, mais surtout avec haine :

- Traître… lui lança t-il.

…puis il était parti, laissant s'écouler quelques gouottes de sang sur son passage.

0o0

Les yeux de Tony s'agitèrent… trouble oculaire compulsif…

0o0

Traître, traître, traître…

Ce mot tournait sans cesse dans son esprit.

Il avait connu Gordon au cours d'une chasse, à l'époque où il n'avait pas encore digéré la mort de Kyle. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient amis, toujours est-il qu'ils étaient devenus co-équipier pendant une bonne période. La première fois qu'il avait pensé a abandonné la chasse, il avait vu de l'incompréhension totale dans le regard de Gordon, puis de la trahison.

Il l'avait traité de lâche puis était parti, ils ne s'étaient plus reparler depuis.

Cela l'avait marqué plus qu'il ne le pensait…

Au fil des années passées dans la police, il s'était efforcé d'être à la hauteur, surtout depuis qu'il était avec Gibbs.

Gibbs était l'une des rares personnes qu'il ne voulait jamais décevoir. Il était la figure paternelle dont il rêvait étant petit. Et s'est en partie pour ça qu'il se trouvait dans ce lit d'hôpital…

0o0

Quand Sam et Dean s'étaient réveillés, ils lui avaient expliqué pourquoi Gordon tenait tant à tuer Sam.

Tony était arrivé au NCIS, perturbé et... triste.

Traître...

Ca l'obsédait, il n'avait pas voulu décevoir Gordon.

Ziva s'avança vers lui, d'un pas décidé:

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Tony ?

- Rien…

- Tony !

Elle attira ainsi l'attention des deux autres membres de l'équipe sur eux.

Il soupira :

- J'ai revu un ancien collègue… on n'est plus en très bon terme…

- … et tu le regrettes…

- ...

Tony leva les yeux vers elle, son regard confirmait sa dernière phrase à lui seul.

Ses yeux étaient mélange de remord et de douleur.

Ziva n'insista pas, il ne mentait pas…

0o0

Trois jours plus tard, ils avaient été appelés, sur les lieux d'un crime à Fairfax. La police était en train de retenir les médias loin de la scène de crime, sans trop de succès… voilà qui allait plaire à Gibbs.

Ils se renseignaient chacun sur les circonstances du meurtre, quand le regard de Tony se porta sur une silhouette plus ou moins dissimulée, au loin…

Gordon…

Il était armé et c'est lui qui était visé…

Aux yeux de Gordon, il était un traître… il avait abandonné la chasse, protégeait Sam et lui avait tiré dessus…

Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il oserait allez si loin.

Soudain, Gordon changea d'angle de tir, Tony tourna la tête sur sa droite…

Non… non…

Tony couru se jeter sur Gibbs, sur le regard intrigués et surpris de tous.

Tout se passa très vite et à la fois très lentement.

On entendit des coups de feu.

On vit Tony se cambrer sous les impacts...

Pendant une fraction de seconde, son regard croisa celui de son patron, choqué…

Tony s'écroula sur Gibbs, inconscient…

Tim, Ziva et les autres policiers, levèrent alors leurs armes, tous aux aguets.

... Mais Gordon avait disparu.

Jethro était toujours allongé au sol.

Sur lui, Tony était inconscient, trois balles dans le corps, et une tâche de sang qui s'élargissait dangereusement sur son dos.

Gibbs n'osait pas bouger, il vit Ducky arriver en courant.

Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur eux, et, pour une fois, les journalistes présents étaient devenus muets...

Pourtant, ils étaient en direct...

0o0

L'ambulance semblait avoir mit une éternité à arriver.

Ducky avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour stopper l'hémorragie, mais c'était insuffisant.

Tony était dans le coma…

**0OoO0**

J'avais espéré plus de review pour le chapitre 4... Il ne vous a pas plu ?

Cette fois, j'ai prévu le coup... Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, hein ?

Un petit mot cette fois ?


	6. Coeur oh mon coeur

_Supernatural :_ post-saison 2

_NCIS:_ début saison 4

* * *

Pendant ces trois derniers jours, Gordon avait observé Tony, ses habitudes, son emploi du temps… 

Et puis, il avait remarqué ses yeux… Ses yeux quand il regardait les membres de son équipe, notamment son patron.

C'est à cet instant précis qu'il avait su…

OoO

Il les avait suivi jusqu'à Fairfax.

Il avait chargé son arme puis visé Tony. Il lui suffisait d'attendre que le traître lève la tête. Si il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il pouvait lui reconnaître, c'est qu'il avait une excellente vue, et de bonnes intuitions.

Gordon savait que Tony sentirait son regard, qu'il le verrait.

Oui, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

…

Tony leva enfin la tête vers lui.

Mais il n'allait pas tirer… non, pas comme ça…

Avec un sourire mauvais, il fit pivoter son arme vers son boss.

Il vit Tony comprendre, puis courir…

… encore un peu…

Là, il tira.

Trois fois.

Il savait qu'il l'avait touché, aussi il n'attendit pas et s'en alla aussi rapidement que discrètement.

OoO

Il n'aurait jamais tiré sur ce Gibbs… Non… Il avait visé puis attendu que Tony s'interpose pour tirer.

Il l'avait reconnu la lueur dans ses yeux, la même que quand il parlait de Kyle et des cents coups qu'ils avaient fait…

Jamais il ne l'aurait laissé mourir… pas encore… pas à cause de lui…

Tony s'était interposé. Cela s'était révélé nettement plus distrayant que si il lui avait simplement tiré dessus…

Il ne connaissait Gibbs ni de près, ni de loin… qu'ils remontent jusqu'à lui maintenant…

Il était un bon chasseur, il ne laissait pas de trace.

Ni trace, ni mobile… il n'y avait que Tony qui pouvait l'identifier…

…

Pas un seul instant, il n'eut de remords…

Pas un seul instant, il ne réalisa que Tony n'était pas un traître, seulement un homme qui s'était reconverti dans un domaine différent et pourtant si proche de la chasse.

Non, il ne voyait que son vieil ami qui l'avait abandonné.

Son vieil ami qui avait choisi le camp de Sam contre lui.

Son vieil ami qui lui avait tiré dessus alors qu'il était sur le point de soulager le monde de sa plus grande menace.

Son vieil ami qui l'avait trahi… qui les avaient trahis.

Gordon prit ses armes et se prépara à traquer sa proie, Tony ne pourrait plus le protéger maintenant…

0OoO0

… _bip… bip… bip…_

0OoO0

Gibbs était d'une humeur massacrante.

Tony avait vu le tireur.

Tony s'était interposé.

Tony lui avait sauvé la vie.

Tony était dans le coma…

…

… et il n'avait pas la moindre piste quant à l'identité du tireur.

Il était très attaché à lui, il se reconnaissait parfois en lui… Tony était son co-équipier, mais aussi plus que ça…

Il l'aimait comme un fils… Personne ne devrait enterrer ses enfants. Il avait fait l'expérience une fois et n'avait aucune envie de recommencer… Il fallait que Tony se batte, il falait qu'il s'en sorte…

0OoO0

… _bip bip bip…_

0OoO0

Dean était inquiet, depuis qu'ils avaient su que Tony était dans un état critique, Sam passait tout son temps près de lui : il avait peur, pire encore, il se sentait coupable.

Quand il avait voulu le rassurer, lui dire que Tony allait s'en sortir, Sam l'avait regardé avec amertume :

- J'ai déjà vécu ça Dean… et je n'ai pas aimé la fin…

- …

Qu'aurait-il pu répondre à ça…

Il aurait dû mourir ce jour-là… et pour que ça n'arrive pas, leur père avait condamné son âme à l'Enfer…

Son seul souhait était que Tony s'en sorte avant que ne vienne à son petit frère l'idée de passer un pacte…

0OoO0

… _bip… bip… bip…_

0OoO0

Abby était dans son labo, avec McGee qui essayait tant bien que mal de la consoler.

Elle avait rêvée de Tony, le visage en sang, et Kate était morte…

Elle avait vu Gibbs sur un lit d'hôpital…

Elle avait vu Gibbs partir, sans un mot… les abandonner…

Et maintenant…

Tony… Tony était resté près d'elle, tout le temps… Une fois, il avait failli partir, et c'est vers elle qu'il s'était tourné… _(Réf ch.1)_

Elle était désespérée, plus encore que la fois où elle avait failli l'envoyer en prison…

0OoO0

… _bip… bip… bip…_

0OoO0

Tim avait regardé Tony courir… sans bouger, sans comprendre…

Il avait entendu les coups de feu mais il n'avait pas réagit tout de suite… résultat, il n'avait pas vu le tireur…

Il fallait absolument que Abby trouve quelque chose, pour ça, il alla la réconforter.

Il savait qu'elle était vraiment touchée par ce qu'il se passait, elle travaillait avec Tony depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que lui, avant même l'arrivée de Kate…

Et lui aussi était touché.

Autant Tony pouvait être insupportable, autant… autant il lui avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, sans même prendre le temps de trop y réfléchir…

Ce qui l'avait le plus marqué, c'était la veille de la mort de Kate… Tony se rétablissait à peine de la peste, et il lui avait évité d'exploser… Il n'avait pas hésité de lui prendre la clé des mains, alors qu'il était encore faible... ils avaient été détestables avec lui ce jour-là… et il avait failli en mourir…

Soudain, Abby eut un regain d'énergie, d'adrénaline ou autre et se mit frénétiquement au travail… pendant un instant, il la revit, quelques mois en arrière, essayant de sortir Tony de prison...

Déterminé à s'y mettre aussi, il sorti du labo, et rejoignit son bureau, près à trouver le gars qui avait fait ça… ou plutôt le futur cadavre quand Gibbs et Abby en aurait fini avec lui…

0OoO0

… _bip… bip… bip…_

0OoO0

Dean avait cherché une solution à ce coma, ne supportant pas de voir son petit frère dans cet état… et inquiet pour Tony, il faut l'admettre… il l'aimait bien, pour un fédéral.

Il avait pratiquement tiré Sam hors de l'hôpital pour l'aider à chercher. Mais au lieu de trouver un remède miracle, ils avaient trouvé Gordon…

Ils l'avaient presque oublié avec tout ça…

Pour la première fois, Dean eut presque peur de son frère pendant quelques secondes...

Gordon avait eu la mauvaise idée de se vanter de ses exploits… la suite n'avait pas été jolie à voir… Gordon n'avait rien vu venir… Lui, il n'avait eu ni le temps ni l'envie de retenir Sam…

Ce jour-là, un chasseur psychopathe mourut…

0OoO0

… _bip… bip… bip…_

0OoO0

Ziva se passa de l'eau sur le visage… Gibbs, maintenant Tony… Le NCIS l'avait changée plus qu'elle ne le pensait…

Pendant longtemps, elle avait pensé que Tony n'était qu'un macho égoïste… Au fil du temps, elle avait commencé à percer sa carapace, à mieux le connaître…

Tony était dans le coma parce qu'il s'était jeté sur Gibbs, sans réfléchir… pour le sauver.

Son erreur lui était revenue en pleine figure.

C'est au moment précis où elle avait vu Tony, inconscient, allongé sur Gibbs qu'elle avait compris…

Ils étaient une famille… Ari et son père lui semblèrent bien loin… Bien sûr, ils l'auraient sûrement vengée, mais ça... aucun d'eux ne l'aurait fait…

0OoO0

…_bip… bip… bip…_

0OoO0

Dean venait de faire disparaître le corps de Gordon, il rentra à l'appartement de Tony, pour se changer.

Il farfouillait dans son placard, puis il vit une chose qui lui semblait familière…

Non…

Les paroles de Sam lui revinrent en mémoire :

_- Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup plus que vous ne le pensez…_

Il ne l'avait pas cru, mais là… il avait comme un doute… la fatigue peut être...

Il prit le vieux tourne-disque dans ses mains, puis le démonta…

…

Il semblerait, en effet, qu'ils se ressemblent…

Dean pris le petit carnet dissimulé à l'intérieur, et l'ouvrit…

… C'était une mine d'or… Il y avait là, les plus vieilles incantations, les plus puissantes, et les plus dangereuses… et les plus dingues !!

…

Qui ne tente rien n'a rien… celle-ci semblait surréaliste mais… ça pouvait marcher…

Dean appela Sam, il aurait besoin de lui…

0OoO0

… _bip… bip… bip…_

0OoO0

Gibbs se rendit à l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles de son agent, quelques mois auparavant, c'était lui dans ce lit…

0OoO0

… _bip… bip… bip…_

0OoO0

Dean alluma sept bougies en cercle autour de Sam, qui avait déposé une goutte de son sang sur chaque mèche… il commença l'incantation, espéraant qu'elle aurait le résultat espéré…

0OoO0

…_bip …bip… bip…_

0OoO0

… Dean continua l'incantation… Sam se concentra…

0OoO0

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip_

0OoO0

Les yeux de Sam devinrent blanc…

0OoO0

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip_

_Chargez à 200 ! … On dégage !_

0OoO0

Gibs regardait, impuissant, les médecins essayer de réanimer Tony…

... et il détestait être impuissant...

0OoO0

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip_

… _Chargez à 300 ! … On dégage !_

0OoO0

L'esprit de Sam apparu dans la chambre d'hôpital, invisible, et vit l'âme de Tony flotter au dessus de son corps, immobile…

Il posa sa main sur elle, l'âme de Tony ouvrit les yeux…

0OoO0

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip_

… _350 ! … On dégage !_

0OoO0

Sam respira un grand coup, prit les poignets de l'âme et la tira vers lui, la forçant à se détacher totalement du corps de Tony…

0OoO0

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip…_

0OoO0

Le médecin s'arrêta, il ouvrit la bouche pour arrêter la réanimation et déclarer le décès…

0OoO0

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip…_

0OoO0

Sam prononça une formule, alors que Dean faisait pareil, à quelques kilomètres de là…

Une fois achevé, l'âme brilla puis fut violemment projetée dans le corps de Tony…

0OoO0

…_bip… … … bip… … bip… bip…bip…bip…_

… un horrible bruit de suffocation se fit entendre…

Les mots du médecin se coincèrent dans sa gorge…

Tony s'arqua sur le lit, les yeux grands ouverts, cherchant désespérément de l'air…

Il avait mal…

Le médecin se dépêcha de lui ôter le tube de la gorge… il put enfin respirer… _( je ne sais pas si on peut défibriler quelqu'un en gardant le tube dans la gorge, mais on va dire que oui...)_

… Sam… murmura t-il.

Il toussa violemment puis retomba sur le lit, les yeux clos… il sentit vaguement que quelqu'un lui mettait un masque sur le nez…

Il était réveillé...

0OoO0

_Alors, satisfait(e)s ?_

_Le chapitre était prêt mais le site beuguait, il n'en voulait pas, alors désolé pour le retard._

_Epilogue bientôt… et avec toutes les réponses !_

_**Louange**__, je pense que tu est servie en sentiment dans ce chapitre !_

_La confrontation tant attendue « Gibbs/Tony » aura lieu la prochaine fois…_

_Ciao !_


	7. Les secrets de mon âme

_Supernatural :_ post-saison 2

_NCIS:_ début saison 4

* * *

Cet épilogue risque d'en décevoir certains, mais je ne voulais pas finir cette fic autrement…

* * *

- Mr ? … Mr, est-ce que vous rappelez de ce qui vous est arrivé ?

Gibbs, bien qu'impassible, retenait son souffle… C'était LA question…

0o0

S'il se souvenait…

Gordon…

Oui, oui il se souvenait…

- On… on a été appelé pour un meurtre… à Fairfax…

- … et ensuite ? demanda doucement le médecin.

Tony avait les yeux dans le vague, comme temporairement déconnecté, plongé dans ses pensées. Il fronçait les sourcils…

Ensuite…

Gordon…

Son arme…

Il bouge…

Gibbs…

Douleur dans le dos, noir total…

Sam…

…

Sam ?

Tony fronça les sourcils, essayant de chercher pourquoi il avait l'impression d'avoir vu Sam…

- Mr DiNozzo ? Est-ce que vous vous souvenez ?

- … je me rappelle d'une douleur dans le dos… c'est noir…

D'accord, ce n'était pas toute la vérité, mais ce n'était pas faux pour autant...

Dès fois il se disait qu'il aurait du être avocat...

Flippant comme idée! _(ps: je suis en fin de licence de droit, je n'ai rien contre perso, lol)_

- … C'est fréquent, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Ne pas s'inquiéter ?

Il en avait de bonne lui…

Gordon qui voulait sa peau, Sam en danger, Gibbs qui…

… Quel pétrin…

0o0

Jethro était à la fois heureux et frustré.

Tony était sorti du coma de 6 jours sans grandes séquelles. Et ça, il n'avait pas arrêté de le souhaiter… il en avait même arrêté de construire son bateau…

Ce qui le frustrait, c'était que Tony ne semblait pas se souvenir du tireur, et il était leur dernière chance de l'identifier…

Savoir que ce… (censuré)… était en liberté pour un bon bout de temps le rendait furieux.

Ils n'avaient aucun indice. Il fallait attendre que Tony se souvienne…

0o0

Quand Dean vit Sam s'écrouler, son cœur manqua un battement… C'était peut être plus dangereux qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Mais à quoi il pensait ! Il découvrait un petit livre avec des formules sorties de nulle part et ils les utilisaient, sans plus réfléchir, embarquant son petit frère dans cette histoire…

Trop beau pour être vrai…

0o0

Comme Sam ne se réveillait pas, Dean se résolu à le laisser seul dans l'appartement, et à aller voir Tony… en espérant de tout cœur que la formule ait au moins marché…

Quand Dean arriva devant la porte, il respira à fond puis ouvrit.

!là, il relâcha son souffle, Tony était réveillé! Il sourit.

C'est seulement après qu'il se rendit compte qu'il y avait des médecins et un homme aux cheveux grisonnant, sûrement son boss. Il décida de les ignorer, après tout, il n'avait pas le temps…

- Salut vieux ! Alors, on se réveille enfin, feignant ! plaisanta t-il

Si les infirmières semblaient choquées, Tony eut un grand sourire :

- Que veux-tu, on ne change pas !

Ils rigolèrent… mais ça ne suffit pas à détendre l'atmosphère :

Les médecins étaient perturbés par ce réveil qui allait à l'encontre de leur savoir, Gibbs était plus que frustré que Tony ne puisse pas les aider à arrêter le gars qui l'avait collé dans ce lit, Tony avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis la seconde où il avait vu Dean arrivé seul, et lui… il est était mort de trouille pour Sammy…

Voyant que Dean et Tony ne se quittaient pas des yeux, tous comprirent qu'ils ne pourraient plus rien en tirer tant que ce gars sera là, et, petit à petit, ils les laissèrent discuter.

0o0

Plus tard, Dean rentra à l'appartement rassuré.

Il se précipita dans la chambre, et vit que Sammy était réveillé.

D'accord, il avait une sacrée migraine, mais il allait bien.

Comme le lui avait expliqué Tony, les projections astrales étaient initialement prévues pour les démons, comme Sam n'avait qu'un peu de sang de Samaël dans son organisme, il ne l'avait pas très bien supporté…

0o0

Les jours passèrent…

Tony pu rentrer chez lui. Sam prenait soin de lui et Dean lui racontait ce qu'il s'était passé entre temps…

L'histoire avec Gordon bien sûr, mais pas seulement ça...

**FLASH**

Sam était à côté du lit de Tony, à espérer qu'il se réveillerait cette fois-ci. Dean, quant à lui, était parti chercher à boire au distributeur.

Sur le chemin du retour, il avait vu ce gars rentrer dans la chambre de Tony et, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il n'était pas rentré.

Non, il était resté sur le pas de la porte à les écouter :

- … vous connaissez bien Tony ?

- Oui, depuis longtemps… J'habite chez lui en ce moment…

- …

- …

- Mais, euh… Tony n'a qu'un lit ? repris l'inconnu, hésitant

- Oui, répondit simplement Sam

- ...

Dean était mort de rire.

Quand son frère s'inquiétait pour quelqu'un, son cerveau était totalement ailleurs. Il aurait mit sans risque sa main à couper que Sammy n'avait pas vraiment réalisé ce qu'il sous entendait… et la tête de ce gars était impayable… McGee qu'il s'appelait…

**FIN FLASH**

Tony en avait explosé de rire, et Sam était devenu tout rouge. Selon lui, il venait enfin de comprendre…

0o0

Quelques temps plus tard, Tony fut enfin autorisé à retourner à son bureau, avec pour consigne de se ménager encore quelque temps …

0o0

L'ambiance était revenue. Ces deux derniers jours, Tony, Ziva et McGee avaient repris leurs chamailleries habituelles. Tony était en train de se moquer des lotions que le bleu utilisait. Honnêtement, il s'en moquait royalement, mais c'était si amusant de le voir réagir au quart de tour…

Comme d'habitude, Ziva prit sa défense, histoire de minimiser les critiques, pour que McGee ne se vexe pas, mais celle là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir :

- Regardez qui dit ça… McGee utilise des lotions, oui, mais il n'en est pas à mettre des bijoux !

- … Je n'ai jamais eu de « bijoux », officier David ! s'offusqua Tony

- Oh, alors pourquoi tu trimballe celui-ci avec toi ? demanda t-elle, avec une moue à la fois suggestive et moqueuse.

Il la vit sortir une chaîne d'un tiroir… et d'un coup, il perdit toute envie de rire…

Comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu avoir cette chaîne, quand il ne la portait pas, elle était en sécurité dans son bureau…

Ohh… Il la portait le jour où Gordon lui avait tiré dessus, elle avait du la récupérer au milieu de ses affaires…

0o0

Ziva était ravi que Tony soit sorti du coma… Tout était pratiquement redevenu comme avant, mis à part les tensions qui survenaient quand quelqu'un faisait allusion de près ou de loin au tireur qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à identifier...

Elle regarda Tony taquiner McGee, comme si rien n'était arrivé… pourquoi pas ?

Avec un petit sourire, elle s'immisça dans leur chamaillerie et fini par ressortir le collier que Tony portait se jour-là… elle l'avait presque oublié…

En revanche, elle perdit, elle aussi, son sourire quand elle vit le regard de Tony changer du tout au tout.

En une seconde, elle avait, sans le vouloir, jeté un froid dans la pièce…

- Tony ? se risqua t-elle

Mais Tony ne l'écoutait plus…

0o0

A priori, Tony détestait ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin aux bijoux. A une époque, il détestait même cette chaîne…

Mais c'était avant… elle était peu à peu devenu un objet fétiche. Il la gardait toujours avec lui, sauf quand il partait en infiltration, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la perdre…

C'était la chaîne de Kyle…

La seule chose qu'il avait gardé de lui...

0o0

Gibbs avait levé la tête après que Ziva ai sorti la chaîne, il avait suivi la discussion, et là…

Les yeux fixés sur son agent, il senti son ventre se nouer…

Quand Tony parla de la chaîne, essayant de paraître désinvolte, il était évident qu'il mentait…

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui le glaçait…

Non, ce visage était exactement le même que quand il avait dit ne se rappeler de rien...

Il l'avait cru... lui-même avait perdu une partie de sa mémoire à sa sortie du coma, et puis Tony n'avait aucune raison de leur mentir, n'est-ce pas ?

…

Il ne croyait pas aux coincidences.

En une fraction de seconde, Gibbs se senti comme un étranger. Il n'arrivait plus à comprendre Tony.

Pendant le coma de Tony, Jenny avait été forcée de le mettre au courant pour la Grenouille et il avait mis son comportement étrange là-dessus… Il y avait peut être autre chose, finalement…

Pourquoi protéger ce type ?

... Il le connaît…

Tony releva les yeux et son regard rencontra celui de son patron… Ce qu'il y vit le rendit très nerveux. Apparemment, il avait fait une boulette.

Il était mal barré…

0o0

Le soir, Tony avait réussi à s'esquiver, mais le lendemain… Tony était exceptionnellement arrivé en même temps que Ziva. Ils allaient prendre l'ascenseur…

... Mais Gibbs était déjà dedans et ne le quittait pas des yeux.

- Prenez l'escalier Officier David…

Oups ? Tony déglutit :

- Je vais les prendre aussi, ça me fera de l'exercice, tenta-t-il, mais en face, ça ne rata pas :

- Viens ici DiNozzo !, Gibbs voulait des réponses et il les aurait.

Re-oups…

Sous l'œil intrigué de Ziva, Tony monta dans l'ascenseur, et les portes se refermèrent sur eux.

Quand elle arriva à leur étage, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était là.

0o0

Gibbs avait arrêté l'ascenseur, s'était approché de lui et l'avait fixé sans rien dire, puis :

- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches Tony ?

Etrangement, sa voix n'était pas menaçante, mais la question suffit à rendre l'atmosphère encore plus pesante...

Tony savait qu'il devait s'expliquer mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Pas seulement le fait que Gibbs le prendrait pour un dingue ou penserait qu'il se moque de lui… Non, c'était autre chose…

C'est à cet instant précis, en voyant le regard de son boss, qu'il réussi à mettre un nom dessus…

Le remord était un sentiment bien étrange…

Chaque fois qu'il mentait à Gibbs, il se sentait mal… Le problème était qu'il ressentait la même chose, à la simple pensée de lui dire la vérité.

Lui qui aurait voulu ne jamais la connaître…

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Il ne pouvait pas _lui_ faire ça…

0o0

Jethro s'était avancé vers Tony, le fixant sans ciller.

Ils savaient tous les deux pourquoi ils étaient là et ce qui allait fatalement suivre…

Un instant, il se surpris à espérer que Tony cèderait et lui parlerai de lui même… mais il ne le fit pas alors il prit la direction des choses lui-même :

- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches Tony ?

C'était une question simple, pourtant, elle eut un effet inattendu sur son agent.

_Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui te fait peur à ce point Tony…_

Il vit Tony porter inconsciemment sa main au niveau de son torse. Il savait que, sous son T-shirt, à cet endroit précis, il y trouverait la fameuse chaîne.

D'autant plus de questions qui n'avaient pas de réponses…

Tony sembla prendre une décision… Il baissa les yeux au sol, sorti sa chaîne de sous son T-shirt puis se laissa glisser sur le sol et commença son récit…

Il parla de son enfance avec Kyle, de cette fameuse soirée où il avait été tué, de sa rancœur, et sa détermination à le venger…

Il parla de son voyage à travers les Etats, sa rencontre avec Gordon.

Plus il parlait et plus tout lui apparaissait sous un autre angle… Sa décision de refaire sa vie et devenir flic, les sentiments de trahison et d'abandon que Gordon avait ressenti…

Il parla de sa rencontre avec Sammy et ce qu'elle lui avait apportée…

Il parla du soir où il avait vu Gordon essayer de tuer Sam, du soir où il lui avait tiré dessus…

Là, il regarda enfin Gibbs dans les yeux :

- L'autre jour, à Fairfax, j'ai vu Gordon… C'est moi qui étais visé, boss, pas toi…

- …

- Il me connaissait bien mieux que beaucoup de gens… Il a changé d'angle de tir et... il a attendu que je soit devant toi pour tirer.

Gibbs ne connaissait pas ce gars mais s'en méfiait comme de la peste… Il semblait être au moins aussi intelligent que perturbé… Quoi de plus dangereux ? Il laissa Tony continuer :

- Il m'a tiré dessus parce que je l'ai trahi, je l'ai abandonné…

Il avait une petite voix en disant ça.

- ... et puis j'ai protégé Sam, je lui ai même tiré dessus… C'était trop, je crois… Enfin bref, une fois qu'il m'avait mis hors jeu il s'est lancé à la recherche de Sam…

Gibbs avait la curieuse impression de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. La même sensation que quand Tony lui avait dit vouloir venger Kyle…

- ... C'était de la légitime défense boss…

Bingo… Il ne pouvait pas vraiment les juger, il avait fait pareil pour Shannon et Kelly...

0o0

Tony releva les yeux vers lui, anxieux…

Il venait de lui raconter toute l'histoire, mais en omettant tous les passages sur la chasse…

Il n'avait pas le droit.

Et tant qu'il pourrait le protéger en le laissant dans l'ignorance, il le ferait…

Maintenant, il espérait que Gibbs ne poserait pas de questions et laisserait Sam hors de toutes poursuites…

Ca ne dépendait plus de lui maintenant…

0o0

McGee, Ducky, Ziva, Abby et même Jenny étaient là, près du bureau de Tim.

- Ca fait plus d'une demi heure qu'ils sont là dedans… Vous croyez qu'ils font quoi ? demanda Tim

Ils se regardèrent… Sauvés par le gong !

Le _ding _si attendu se fit entendre, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître Tony et Gibbs.

- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là dedans ? osa demander Jenny

Tony regarda son boss, nerveux… Il n'avait pas dit un mot…

Impassible, Gibbs prit le gobelet des mains de Jen, sans tenir compte de ses protestations et en bu une gorgée… il fit une grimace puis se retourna vers Tony, dos aux autres.

Il lui fit un sourire et laissa échapper :

- Il faudra un jour que vous appreniez à boire du vrai café…

0OoO0

Tony sourit... avant de se prendre une tape sur la tête! Il sourit encore plus.

C'était leur secret…

0OoO0

THE END

0OoO0

…

Déçus ?

0oOo0

J'espère que vous avez aimé, en tout cas !

Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici, et de m'avoir envoyé des reviews si sympa, je les aie toutes lues… En fait, je vais voir au moins trois fois par jour si il y en a des nouvelles…

0OoO0

(J'ai apporté 2 ou 3 modifications mineures, c'est pour ça que j'ai reposté)

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

0OoO0

ATTENTION: J'avais proposé d'écrire une fin alternative, voir un slash, selon les demandes. Il y a eu beaucoup de réponses, notamment en faveur d'un slash Gibbs/Tony, et je vous en remercie, mais, à la réflexion, je trouve que c'est mieux que ça reste comme ça...

Désolé et à bientôt, gros bisous!!


End file.
